Saiyan Voodoo
by Mistress K. Darq-Chylde
Summary: An ICP song meets the DBZ crew! The song "Southwest Voodoo" belongs to ICP, not me. Um.. saiyan juggalos. What more could you want?


Saiyan Voodoo~ a trip into insanity

Notes: Um... "Southwest Voodoo" by Insane Clown Posse redone DBZ style!!!!

Yeah, don't ask. I've had this idea for a while, and I needed to write it down before the friggin' thing made me insane. Maybe you'll all wonder at my sanity because of it, but oh well. 

Warnings: Lots of swearing and the like. It's very crude, but the idea's been driving me nuts. I needed to write it... If DBZ characters dressed up as juggalos frightens you, or offends you, then don't read this. Um... be prepared for some wacky karaoke!!! *grins and runs and hides behind the guys, knowing they'll protect her from any stray bullets by offended fans*

  
  
  
  


"Well, here we are again. Another night at the karaoke bar..." Videl yawned, glancing over at Eighteen. 

The blonde bombshell gave Videl a smirk. "Things are gonna be a bit different tonight."

Videl perked up suddenly. "Why?"

She smiled and nodded towards the stage. "Just watch. You'll see."

"Okay... if you say so, Eighteen." She took a sip of her drink, waiting for the music to start.

Four people appeared on stage, nearly unrecognizable because of the black and white face paint they wore. They looked like... really scary clowns. Videl glanced questioningly at Eighteen out of the corner of her eye. Eighteen just smirked and took a drink, watching the stage.

The four of them lifted their microphones and the music started. The smallest one on stage, who Videl figured was Goten based on his hair and voice, said "Voo-doo, runnin' from my magic!"

Everyone belted out the lyrics, "Saiyan's insane, shoogah woogah bah! Saiyan voodoo's in the house!"

Another recognizable voice sang on it's own, "Wicked voodoo, bad guy killers!" It was clearly Gohan. Videl nearly choked on her soda with laughter.

The other two, Goku and Mirai Trunks, chimed in with a semi-soft "Magic, dark magic, yo."

The beat changed a little and Trunks rapped the words, "I met this kid named Majin Buu.  
He thought he could fuck with this voodoo. So I turned his head into a senzu bean, and then flicked it off his shoulders!" 

Gohan piped up this time, he and Trunks seeming to be the two at the head of the chorus. "From Kame House to Shangri La, Chikyu Emperors, coombata. Follow me, and join us as we pray to the countless moons of Vegeta-sei."

Trunks lifted his mike to his lips and it was his turn again. "Walked in the lunchroom chantin' spells with android bitches and voodoo bells. Got my own food, who wants some?   
I got Eighteen's nipples and Ginyu's tongue." He gave Eighteen a wink and she couldn't help but laugh.

Gohan almost laughed as he got to the next verse. "A non-believer once started to laugh, so I launched a fireball up his punk ass. Then everyone heard Sharpner squeal, 'This voodoo shit's for real!'"

Trunks and Gohan both sang, "It just takes..."

Everyone joined in again as they sang the chorus. "A handful of neden, a wing from a bat,  
a tongue from a snake, a tail from a rat, a neck from a chicken, an eye from a crow, and a little itty bitty little drip of Faygo!"

"Saiyan's insane, sugah woogah bah! Saiyan voodoo's in the house!"

"Wicked voodoo, bad guy killers!" Gohan said again.  
Goku and Trunks put in, "Magic, dark magic, yo."

They repeated it again from "Saiyan's insane."

Gohan took over again with, "Crypt on Verner on a windy night.You see voodoo scribblings in the moonlight. Painted all on South City's streets, it's the ancient craft of... gang bangin'."

Goku, Goten, and Gohan turned to Trunks and said, "Hey! Trunks! What's in the bag?"   
Trunks smirked and replied. "A shrunken head and shriveled scrotum sac. Why? Ya think voodoo's fake? Come to the Otherworld, I'll make the dead wake!

"Raise, raise, shooga-boom ba. Sleep no longer, raise, quick. Raise, raise, shooga-boom ba..." 

Goku, being the angel with a halo he was, said, "Leave us alone, you fuckin' punk bitch!"

Trunks shrugged and rapped again. "Well, fuck it. I ain't that good yet. But one day you can bet I'm a FREAK!"

"We'll make the whole world dance with the dead," Gohan glanced at Trunks.  
Trunks held his hand out, gesturing at Gohan. "And just like my homey said..."  
"It only takes..."

They all did the chorus again, leading up to Goten's final solo line of: "Voo-doo, running from my magic. Voo-doo, running from my magic. Voo-doo, running from my magic..."

Gohan tried not to laugh as he said, "I'll make a voodoo doll out of ya and flick your nuts."

"It just takes..."

They did the chorus once more and took a bow, amid much cheering and laughter from the crowd. Videl had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard she could barely breathe. "Wow..." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and said, "Good thing ChiChi wasn't here, or she'd kill Goku for letting Goten do a song like that."

Eighteen nodded. The four saiyan juggalos left the stage, heading to the table where Videl and Eighteen were waiting. "So, how were we?" Trunks asked, sitting down on Eighteen's lap. 

"Very... unique. That little part about me in there, why bring our private life into it?" she asked, smiling at the way she could see the redness in his face even through the makeup. 

Videl gave Gohan a kiss and came away from it with black lips. She shook her head, seeing that he wasn't wearing the lipstick anymore, so she must be. She shrugged and got up, going to settle herself on his lap. "That was interesting. And like I said, you're lucky ChiChi didn't see Goten doing that, Goku."

Goku laughed and ChiChi walked up beside him. "Are you kidding, Videl? Juggalos fo-eva!"

  
  
  
  


A/N- please don't kill me! So, ChiChi's a juggalette... big deal! I needed to get the idea out of my head!  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
